Fast Friends/Gallery/2
Fixing a bridge S3E18 Blaze sets off into the forest.png S3E18 Blaze driving fast.png S3E18 Blaze approaches grizzlies.png S3E18 Blaze swings over the grizzlies.png S3E18 Grizzlies waving to Blaze.png S3E18 AJ pressing the gas pedal.png S3E18 Blaze in a rocky loop.png S3E18 Blaze leaving the loop.png S3E18 Blaze hears a static noise.png S3E18 It sounds like Watts' tire.png S3E18 Where's the tire.png S3E18 It's heading for that bridge.png S3E18 Watts' tire bounces across old bridge.png S3E18 Bridge shakes under the tire.png S3E18 Bridge falls apart.png S3E18 Blaze stops in time.png S3E18 That was close.png S3E18 We need a way across.png S3E18 Wood pile.png S3E18 Can you fix the bridge.png S3E18 Gabby needs a fastener.png S3E18 Let's check my toolbox.png S3E18 Gabby opens her toolbox.png S3E18 Gabby gets out some fasteners.png S3E18 Which fastener can hold wood.png S3E18 Gabby "Let's get building".png|"Come on, let's get building!" S3E18 Blaze gets some wood.png S3E18 Wood flying through the air.png S3E18 Wood falls into place.png S3E18 Gabby gets a nail ready.png|My hammer hits the sharp point of the nail through both pieces of wood, S3E18 Gabby hammering the nail into place.png|So it can hold them together. S3E18 Gabby hammers another nail.png S3E18 Gabby sliding to the other side.png S3E18 Gabby hammers a third nail.png S3E18 Gabby hammers one more nail.png S3E18 Bridge partially reconstructed.png S3E18 Gabby needs another fastener.png S3E18 Gabby gets out more fasteners.png S3E18 Now which fastener should we use.png S3E18 Blaze gets more wood.png S3E18 More wood flies through the air.png S3E18 Wood lands in place.png S3E18 Gabby attaches a clamp.png|When I turn this handle... S3E18 Gabby twists the clamp into place.png|The clamp squeezes the wood pieces together so they don't fall apart. S3E18 Gabby adding another clamp.png S3E18 Gabby adding a third clamp.png S3E18 Gabby adding one more clamp.png S3E18 The bridge is almost finished.png S3E18 AJ tossing the toolbox over.png S3E18 Gabby "Just a few more fasteners".png S3E18 Gabby gets out the last fasteners.png S3E18 Last fastener choices.png S3E18 Blaze with the last of the wood.png S3E18 Last of wood falls into place.png S3E18 Gabby shows a screw to the viewer.png|Screws have special grooves that grip the wood. S3E18 Screw close-up.png S3E18 Gabby screws the screw into place.png|So when I push the screw through both pieces, it holds them together really strongly. S3E18 Gabby slides to the right.png S3E18 Gabby adds a second screw.png S3E18 Gabby slides to the left.png S3E18 Gabby adds the final screw.png S3E18 The bridge is all fixed.png S3E18 Now let's get the tire.png S3E18 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S3E18 Blaze crosses the bridge.png Fasteners! S3E18 Blaze drives down a hill.png S3E18 Blaze comes to a campsite.png S3E18 Truck Ranger hammering tent post into palce.png S3E18 Truck Ranger reaching for tent zipper.png S3E18 Truck Ranger zips tent shut.png S3E18 Blaze passes by the tent.png S3E18 Truck Ranger waving to Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze does a flip in the air.png S3E18 Blaze passes a tree.png S3E18 Birds fastening birdhouse into place.png S3E18 Birdhouse hanging from tree branch.png S3E18 Skunk hangs socks on a clothesline.png S3E18 Blaze jumps over the clothesline.png S3E18 Skunk waves to Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze swings on a tree.png S3E18 Party being set up in forest.png S3E18 Bear clamping post into place.png|Clamp it! S3E18 Bees tying a rope onto a post.png|Tie it! S3E18 Bees snap a paper heart into place.png|Snap it! S3E18 Bear clamping post into place - close up.png|Clamp it! S3E18 Blaze passes some frogs.png S3E18 Frogs stapling a paper chain.png|Staple it! S3E18 Butterflies hammer paper hearts to a tree.png|Nail it! S3E18 Truck zipping tent up.png|Zip it! S3E18 Bees pin a paper heart to a tree.png|Pin it! S3E18 Blaze checks on the party preparations.png S3E18 AJ and Gabby see birds snap balloons on a banner.png S3E18 Blaze sees a bear putting up paper chains.png S3E18 Blaze leaving the party.png Crusher's new tires, part 1 S3E18 Crusher and Pickle driving down a street.png S3E18 Pickle meowing a song.png S3E18 Crusher exasperated by Pickle's singing.png S3E18 Crusher sees something.png S3E18 Crowd of trucks before Crusher and Pickle.png S3E18 Blue truck pressing a yellow button.png S3E18 Machine doing its work.png S3E18 Blue truck gets new tires.png S3E18 Crusher wants new tires too.png S3E18 Crusher "I want them right now".png S3E18 Crusher pushes through the crowd.png S3E18 Pickle "I'm with him".png S3E18 Crusher steps up to the tire making machine.png S3E18 Pickle giving Crusher instructions.png S3E18 Crusher refuses to listen.png S3E18 Crusher presses the blue button.png S3E18 Tire machine turning on.png S3E18 Tire machine starts moving.png S3E18 Crusher's tires turn into popcorn.png S3E18 These are popping popcorn tires.png S3E18 Popcorn tires toss Crusher around.png River ride S3E18 Blaze in another part of the jungle.png S3E18 Gabby "We're getting a call".png|"Hey. We're getting a call." S3E18 Gabby looking at her tablet.png S3E18 Watts on Gabby's tablet.png|It's Watts! "Hey, Gabby. Any luck finding my tire?" S3E18 Gabby reporting on the progress.png|"Not yet, Watts. But we're still looking." S3E18 Watts "You know you're getting close".png|That's great! You'll know you're getting close when you hear this sound." S3E18 Watts surging her tire.png|(static sound) S3E18 Let's listen for the tire.png S3E18 Blaze listens.png S3E18 There it goes.png S3E18 Watts' tire lands in a river.png S3E18 Blaze sees the tire float away.png S3E18 How will we follow it.png S3E18 There's a boat.png S3E18 Blaze gets on the boat.png S3E18 Gabby activating the motor.png S3E18 Boat starts moving.png S3E18 Boat rides down the river.png S3E18 There goes the tire.png S3E18 Blaze and crew spot the tire.png S3E18 Tire slips through a hole between rocks.png S3E18 Blaze "That hole doesn't look very big".png S3E18 Gabby says they need to measure.png S3E18 AJ activating his visor.png|Switching to Visor View. S3E18 The hole is 4 meters wide.png S3E18 Let's measure the boat.png S3E18 The boat measures 8 meters wide.png S3E18 The boat has to be smaller.png S3E18 Gabby "I know what to do".png S3E18 Gabby ejects fasteners from the boat's pontoon.png S3E18 Gabby ejects fasteners from the other end.png S3E18 The boat gets smaller.png S3E18 The boat now measures 6 meters wide.png S3E18 AJ "We're almost at the rocks".png S3E18 Gabby ejects the other pontoon's fasteners.png S3E18 Gabby ejects more fasteners.png S3E18 The boat is now 4 meters wide.png S3E18 Gabby "Hang on".png S3E18 Boat approaches the rocks.png S3E18 Boat splashes water at the camera.png S3E18 Boat passed through rocks successfully.png S3E18 We made it.png S3E18 And look.png S3E18 Watts' tire bounces back to land.png S3E18 Blaze "Not getting away from us".png S3E18 Blaze rides the boat to shore.png S3E18 Blaze jumps off the boat.png S3E18 Blaze continues through the jungle.png Crusher's new tires, part 2 S3E18 Orange truck steps up to the tire machine.png S3E18 Orange truck presses the yellow button.png S3E18 Tire machine changing orange truck's tires.png S3E18 Orange truck loves his new tires.png S3E18 Crusher pushing to the front again.png S3E18 Crusher singing "I'm gonna get new tires!".png S3E18 Pickle reminding Crusher while he's singing.png S3E18 Pickle reminds Crusher about the yellow button again.png S3E18 Crusher didn't listen.png S3E18 Crusher presses the pink button.png S3E18 Crusher's tires change again.png S3E18 Crusher gets ballet tires.png S3E18 Crusher confused by the ballet tires.png S3E18 These are dancing ballet tires.png S3E18 Crusher dances ballet uncontrollably.png To return to the Fast Friends episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries